


A father's lecture

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Father giving daughter a reality check, Fix-it to 5x19, Not for fans of Iris West, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 5x19. Joe lectures Iris about her standing regarding Nora working with Thawne
Relationships: Joe West and Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	A father's lecture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Just something that occured to me after reading some other The Flash fics and remembering Barry's and Iris's argument after finding out that Nora had been working with Thawne and Barry forced her to return to the future. Takes place in 5x19.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Dad, are you OK?" Iris asked as she saw how angry Joe was.

"You are unbelievable." Joe said, disappointed.

"What?" Iris asked, confused.

"It really doesn't bother you that your own daughter was working with Eobard Thawne?" Joe asked, keeping his tone leveled.

"She just wanted to meet her father she had never known and there was one person, who could…"

"That part I can understand. What I don't understand is how can you forgive her for working with Eobard Thawne, even after finding out what he had done to Barry! To us! To Eddie!" Joe exploded and Iris shut up. "It doesn't matter, whether he was the one person, who could teach Nora, he destroyed Barry's life, he sentenced Henry to fifteen years of being wrongly accused of a crime that he never committed. If she had no idea what Thawne had done to us… then I could understand why she would work with him. But how she kept visiting him, even after Barry had told her that Thawne killed Barry's mother, that's not something one should forgive! And not you or Barry of all people! Besides, Eddie sacrificed himself to stop Thawne from killing Barry! Don't tell me you really forgave him for losing your fiancé!"

Iris stilled, knowing Joe had a point.

"The least Barry could've done, was let you say goodbye to Nora, I get that. But what I don't get, is how can you shrug off like nothing, what Thawne had done to Barry. To our family." Joe said. "I've never been more ashamed of being of your father, than I am today. I thought I had raised you better than that."

Joe left as Iris was rooted to the spot, where she had been standing, reflecting on what Joe had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, if it had not been confirmed before 5x19 that Iris West is the worst female character in Arrowverse, even more than Felicity Smoak, that episode confirmed it. I can understand to an extent that she was angry that Barry did not let her say "goodbye" to their daughter, when he sent her back into the future but her saying that she was not bothered by that Nora had been lying to them the whole time and had not told them about working with Thawne, really ticked me off, since she did not seem to be bothered at all by what Thawne had done to them all, including killing Barry's mother and being the cause of Eddie's death, her fiance. Plus, she's even stupider than Felicity, when she didn't really think that Thawne had been playing them all, once again.
> 
> And on the better days, when Joe didn't have Barry/Iris blindfolds, he seemed to be a voice of reason and he did call Iris out on her crap.
> 
> Any comments trying to defend Iris's actions, if I do not find them reasonable, will be deleted or ignored. Any flames, insults, roasting etc. will be automatically deleted or ignored, since I am not going to waste my time on WestAllen stans, who believe that Iris West can do no wrong, to them I say right now "Don't care, leave me alone, I am not going to waste my time on you. Do me and yourselves a favor and don't waste anyone's time trying to roast me with your comments, since I'm not going to give a damn.".
> 
> Plus, to be blunt, Iris has no place in Team Flash at all, since it makes no sense she suddenly had computer skills of Cisco's and Felicity's level, and she is bossy and arrogant and treats everyone around her like her inferiors and lackeys with no respect, making her unfit as a leader, plus she's a Mary Sue, who should have no fighting skills, yet she is able to use S.T.A.R. Labs weapons and her decisions have on more than one occassion almost gotten the team killed.
> 
> Season 6 may have made Iris more tolerable and WestAllen more likeable but nothing will make up for Iris shrugging off Thawne's and Nora's actions like nothing.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
